


Golden Universe

by Squish13



Series: Gold-Swap [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Momswap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, eyebrow wiggle, greg likes large women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: A gem stranded on Earth, a young rocker who never saw Rose Quartz at his Beach City gig. How can Greg Universe convince this proud Diamond to appreciate this planet and maybe more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I crosspost this with FFN.
> 
> And before we begin, why does Greg have to be so shippable? Like seriously man, stop it!

Another gig, another failure.  Greg didn’t know what to think as he lay in the back of his van, his eyes scanning over every stain on the roof as his manager drove on.  The musician’s fingers plucked lazily at the strings of his guitar as his thoughts drifted on.

“Why don’t you actually play something that people like?”  Marty snapped, tensing as he threw his head back to cast a sharp glare at the kid.

“What’s wrong with playing something I like?” Greg questioned, placing the instrument to the side as he leaned up on his arms.

“Listen Star Child.  No one likes that crap.  When we get to Empire City, just play the songs I wrote.  And _that_ is how we get to the big time.”

Greg rolled his eyes as Marty set his own back on the road.  “Maybe if you were a better manager, we’d be there already.” The young man scoffed.

“Excuse me?  If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even have these gigs!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! And I know for a fact you wouldn’t last one second out there on your own!”

Greg’s knuckles went white as his fists furled.  “You know what?  I’ll make it; I’ll show you!  And I’ll do it on my own!”  The young man surged the front of the van, climbing over Marty and throwing the driver’s door open while the man was still at the wheel.

“What are you doing?” He shouted, slamming the brakes, causing the van to careen into the opposite lane as they both held on for dear life. 

“What I should have done a long time ago!” Greg shouted, grappling with his manager.  The struggle didn’t last very long at all, Greg easily managing to push Marty out through the open doorway and quickly close him out.  Universe lowered the window and peered down at the man lying on the pavement below.  “Consider yourself fired.”

Driving away never felt so good.  He was alone, finally alone!  No one to tell him what to do, or where to go, just him and the open road.

…He had no idea what he was going to do now.  There were no backup plans.  What could he even say?  He was a kid so caught up in his ambitions, so ready to get rid of his family, that he took the deal of some scumbag, landing him… here.

The open road was nice and all now that he had time to himself for once.  The sky was crystal clear, stars shone like jewels as the crescent in the sky reflected the distant sun’s light back down on their own little rock they called home.  Even the shooting stars, streaking across his field of vision… _What?_

Greg pulled his van over, recoiling as a large boom sounded from a massive fireball in the sky.  The young rocker brushed a hand back over his head, jaw agape, frozen as he watched this object draw closer and closer and holy shit it was coming right his way.  He let loose a childlike scream as he dove into the culvert, ignoring the awful mix of mud, dead plant matter, and discarded cigarettes which he was now covered in.

There was a deafening sound and it felt like his world was shaking apart.  With ears ringing, Greg could only think to himself how this was the end.  Then, silence.  This was it, he was gone.  Goodbye, world!

He lifted his head, seeing much the same as before.  His van was still there, the moon was still illuminating the road and he was still covered in nasty gunk from the ditch he leaped into. Nothing changed… he was still alive.  Cautiously, he stood, patting himself down in one more attempt to make sure he was still there.

As he stood, he couldn’t help his gaze from travelling in the direction that fireball headed.  It was stupid, he knew it.  If it had landed close, he wouldn’t be standing here right now.  Greg groaned, climbing to the road and kicking his front bumper before pocketing the keys and running off.

He could barely see where he was going, running through brush, narrowly avoiding pitfalls; all to sate his own curiosity?  Greg nearly keeled over by the time he reached the impact site.  As young as he was, he couldn’t exactly say he was the fittest guy around, and that was a long trip.  All around he could see trees which snapped like twigs before the force of what came their way.  Greg hiked his way to the rim, looking down on the crater below.  It didn’t look like any meteorite.  Maybe it could have been some sort of crashed satellite, no, no, it didn’t seem like anything man-made. 

The young man let out a gasp, only to stumble back as he caught glimpse of something moving within.  Taking a step forward, he peered down.  He watched, listened as the pieces of metal twisted and turned, eventually revealing a humanoid form.  It rose from the wreckage, growing taller and taller.  Its head turned, settling its golden eyes upon the lone witness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so you know now, when I use "Yellow" in text, it will be referring to YD even though YP is around, but ONLY YD will be referred to as such. Let's avoid the confusion now while we're ahead.

The two gems lurched forward as their vessel groaned; warning lights flashed, and alarms blared.  The Diamond steadied herself by reaching to the arm of her control seat.  Her brows furrowed.  “Pearl, status report.”  She commanded, wanting to know the state of her personal craft.

The pearl pulled up a screen, checking the systems.  “My Diamond,” She spoke.  “Main engines have blown, massive damage sustained.  We won’t be able to make adjustments to our course…  Should I send the distress signal?”

Yellow Diamond didn’t respond.  She sat in thought, her eyes closed.  She knew she should’ve sent one of her gems in instead of taking this personally. 

“My Diamond?”

Maybe this was just her punishment for trying to take revenge in her own hands.

As the alarms continued whining, the small pearl looked up at her owner in worry.  Still she did not respond.  Their vessel groaned once more as all its systems began shutting down.  “I’m sending the signal!” The pearl cried out.

The leader grimaced.  They wouldn’t have time to send a signal across.  But a pearl wouldn’t understand.  Yellow Diamond held her hand before her, staring at her own palm; and she brought it down on her pearl.  Harsh, yes, but the servant wouldn’t be able to withstand the upcoming forces by herself.  This was the best course of action.  Yellow picked up the pearl’s gemstone, holding it between her thumb and index fingers before allowing it to fall into her palm.  Carefully, she folded her fingers around it, trying her best not to crush it within her massive grip.

The vessel shook violently, shifting its position.  Faster, faster it fell before hitting terminal velocity.  Yellow Diamond grit her teeth, shielding her gemstone with her free hand.  Her landing was mere seconds away.  During these final moments, all she could think of were the other Diamonds.  It was no secret between them that Blue made frequent visits to this planet.  Would she save her, or only find her shattered remains?  And White… what sort of disapproval would she express at this mess?  Finally, there was Pink.  This _was_ her planet after all.  Even if she was gone, what would she think of the Cluster they planted here?

There was a deafening crash, and everything went black.

The crackles of burning debris brought the Diamond back to her senses.  She was still alive, her gem was undamaged, which meant she still had a mission.  But first, to escape this wreck which restricted her movements.  She pushed against the weight which sought to bring her down.  How easily it gave way to her might; and once free, she rose, revealing her massive form at full height.  However, something caught her attention from the corner of her gaze.  She scoffed; seemed she had some company.  Just a human.  Small and insignificant to her, with a mane of wild brown.  It could look on if it wanted.  She had other matters to attend to, the first of which, to pinpoint her location.  It was the best option available, everything else being far too impractical.  Now by the position of the stars-

“Hey?”

_Just ignore it._   She told herself.  Well it was clear by the celestial objects visible that she was in the northern hemisphere. 

“Woah-oh!”  The human screamed as it fell into the pit with her.

Yellow grunted in disgust as it rolled to a stop right by the toe of her boot.  It was touching her…

“I’m so sorry,” The human spoke, picking itself off the ground and brushing its hair out of its face.  “I uh…” It stopped, watching the way her brow raised at this whole ordeal.  “Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

The Diamond rolled her eyes at this little organic.  _Unfortunately_.  She wouldn’t grant this… male, it seemed, any sort of pleasure of a reply from her.  Besides, how would it ever understand of her magnificence, or any of gemkind for that matter?

“I,” He started, gesturing to himself. “Greg.  You,” he said, gesturing up to her, awaiting a reply.

“Oh, do shut up.”  She finally said, making her way out of the crater.  Just put that imbecile behind her.  Why she wasted so much time with an organic, she didn’t know.  Just put him behind her.

Step by step, she made her way through the surrounding deciduous forest, with leaves a verdant green, and the scent of the nearby ocean hanging lightly in the air.  She just needed to find a warp pad and head to Facet Five.  Do the duty she came for.  Then after she could send out the signal for retrieval if that Communication Hub was still online.  An easy enough fix if it wasn’t.  At least it was just a personal vessel and not her arm ship that suffered such a cruel fate to abandon her here. 

Her pearl was taking a while to reform.  She knew what form pleased her Diamond, so why has she kept Yellow waiting so long?  Yellow opened her palm, finding it empty.  She… she wasn’t there.  She must have still been in that crater then.  The Diamond looked back in the direction she came, a trail of broken trees left in her wake.  Her eyes narrowed, who could even tell if the pearl was still intact or not?  Whichever it was, the trek back was not worth the effort.  What a shame it would be to replace such a loyal subject, but she had served her purpose well.

Yellow Diamond continued forth.

* * *

Greg struggled to climb out of the crater he fell into.  Every attempt ended with the walls crumbling beneath his grip, sending him sliding back down.

_I’m never getting outta here._   He thought to himself as he looked at a piece of twisted metal before him.  He growled, kicking the piece out of the way and injuring himself in the process.  After finishing his little hop around on a single foot and falling on his rear, the young man noticed something in the rubble. 

It appeared to be a gemstone: a large, yellow pearl.  He picked it up, tumbling it around in his hands a few times.  There was a warmth to it, and it seemed to give off a faint light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I've actually had this chapter finished for a while, but because I've been on vacation, just haven't been up to posting it.

As Greg made his attempts to climb to freedom, he could feel the gemstone in his pocket growing in warmth.  But it was a matter he could only ignore as victory was so close within his grasp.  One last handful of dirt and he could breathe easy, knowing he wouldn’t be stuck in that crater for eternity.  Oh, how his muscles ached; and he laid on his back, looking up to the shimmering stars above.  At this point, he just wanted to close his eyes and rest right there.

A light disturbed the young rocker’s peace, and as it grew, he realized its source.

The gem pulled from his pocket, almost taking Greg up with it as it rose into the air.  But once free, it began to form.

Greg stared, absolutely transfixed, at the humanoid forming before him.  He could hardly believe this was just a rock he picked up from the dirt only a few minutes before.

As the yellow pearl finished reforming, choosing the same form she held before, she let her eyes open slowly, expecting her Diamond to be waiting right there with her.  Instead, she was greeted with that of a human with long brown hair and matching eyes, sprawled out on the ground before her.

She shrieked, leaping back as the human did the same.  Though while the human had come to a halt, she continued backing away, all until a rather large rock forced her to the ground.  She watched, wide-eyed as this native creature’s defenses fell and he rose from the ground, a look of curiosity in his eyes as he approached her.

The pearl recoiled as he reached a hand out for her.  “Stay back, filthy organic!”  She shouted, slapping his hand away.

Greg pulled his hand back, gingerly holding it to his chest.  He was hurt more than physically with this.  “I… just wanted to help.”  And even though this thing just appeared from a gem in his pocket, he would be remiss if he didn’t go to help it… her?

She sneered, rising from the earth and dusting herself off.  “As you can _clearly_ see, I am capable of helping myself.”  She paused, taking the time to survey her surroundings.  She saw trees and not much else.  This was when her features contorted to a frown, worry stretched across her brows.

Even though she refused his offers, Greg didn’t leave.  As she looked around, he tried his best to follow her gaze.  Finally, he spoke up.  “Are you looking for something?”

The pearl warily eyed the man.  “As if I’d tell you.”

When she started walking away, he gave chase.  “Listen, I’m not about to let you go off on your own in these dark… scary… woods…”  Greg paused, only now coming to the realization of the situation he’d place himself in.  “Uh…”  And when the stranger walked off, he only felt his discomfort grow.  “Hey, wait up!”  He shouted, attempting to catch up with her.

As much as Pearl wanted to ignore the organic, it was difficult; he was far too persistent.  “Ugh… why don’t you go back to your tribe?”

“Um…”  Greg nervously wrung his hands as he looked at his surroundings.  The trees twisted in the most menacing ways, and he could swear he could see eyes staring at him through the dark.  He gulped, and took a few steps closer to the being he had only just encountered.  He was still unsure of why she assumed he was part of a _tribe_ , but he could only assume she was referring to other humans.  “I’m… not exactly wanted.”  He admitted, before the cry of a barn owl caused him to shriek in terror and practically leap into the alien woman’s arms.

The pearl rolled her eyes, wondering why the Earth native insisted on staying close to her.  _Hmph._ Well obviously, it wasn’t going to leave her alone.  So far, her attempts to ignore it were doing nothing in driving it away.  Maybe it would just expire if the creature followed her around long enough.  Yes, humans had short lifespans; it would be gone soon enough.  “Fine.  You can… _stay_.”  She told him, practically choking out the last word.

Greg found it difficult to respond.  As happy as he was, the fear he felt smothered everything else out.  He gave her a thumbs up, unable to stop his shaking.

* * *

The two had traveled quite some distance, and for quite a while, the moon having already set.  Now as the two navigated the forest, they used a light projected from the yellow pearl’s gemstone as their guide; and young Greg Universe had thousands of questions formulating in his mind.

“Hey, uh… can you wait up a bit?” He pleaded, legs afire.

Pearl growled, reluctantly stopping for her organic follower.

“Guh, thanks…” Greg remarked, falling over to finally rest his aching muscles.  He looked up through the canopy, picking out whichever constellations he could see.  But the way the pearl stared at him drove a sense of discomfort through his core.  He propped himself up on his elbows, staring back into those lemon eyes of hers.  “You know,” he started.  “I’m surprised that you let me tag along.”

She crossed her arms, giving a loud harrumph.  “Well that shows what you know about Gems.”

“ _Gems_ , is that what you are?”  He asked, curiosity piqued.

“ _Yes_.” She answered in a mocking tune.  “Gems, only the most advanced beings in the cosmos.  Faster than light travel, intergalactic empire, all thanks to our _glorious_ Diamonds!”  She stopped in her rant, noticing how the organic looked up at her, star-eyed.  She realized what she had said.  The Diamonds… Her Diamond had left her.  She cleared her throat.  “Right.  Well, you’ve had your rest.  Let’s-“

“Wait, wait, wait!” He shouted out.  “Can you tell me anymore?”

Pearl grimaced.  She’d already said too much.  Pearls were meant to be seen, not heard.  “No.”

“Well, can you at least tell me who that giant lady was?”

Now he had her attention.  “What did you say?”

“Giant lady.” He affirmed, starting to use his hands to help describe her.  “She was yellow, intimidating, gem on her chest.”

“ _My Diamond.”_   Yellow Pearl started running.  She had to be close.  She just had to be!  But was she still mad at her pearl for trying to send out the signal?  No, she couldn’t be.  Then again, Yellow Diamond could really hold a grudge, but this was her pearl!  Said pearl stumbled as she reached a long, black strip.  She hoisted herself up from the hard surface, looking both directions it stretched.  It seemed to go on quite a ways, and had a yellow set of lines running down the middle with a set of white ones on each side.  How puzzling.

Out from the forest, the young rocker appeared, his face lighting up once his eyes settled on an object stopped by the side of the strip.  “My van!” He beamed, running right up to hug the thing. 

The pearl walked up to the man, watching as he gave the object a kiss and continually stroked its surface.  “Van?”  She asked.

He looked back at her, not quite as disappointed as one would expect.  In fact, he was ecstatic.  “It’s a vehicle, y’know, transportation.”

She looked the dirty vehicle over.  Wheels, how primitive.  “Charming.”

“C’mon, get in.”  He urged, opening the passenger door for her.

Hesitantly, she climbed in.  The seats were… squishy as opposed to the solid structures of Gem build, and there were sticky brown stains on the dashboard.  _Ugh._

Greg climbed in right next to her, taking the driver’s wheel in his hands.  “To the stars!”  He shouted, turning a key in the little slot next to the wheel.  The engine groaned, but did not start.  “I said… To the stars!”  One more attempt, only to end in failure.  He looked over to his Gem passenger and laughed nervously.  “Ah, this might take a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need any other ways to contact me. Search for "hyliansquish" on tumblr. I love getting more personal interactions with you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay!!!!

This was so embarrassing!  Here Greg was, stuck getting a jump from an absolute stranger out in the middle of nowhere, with an _alien_ in his own passenger seat, watching his every move.  And it was certainly hard to forget that he had to help this alien find her gigantic alien ruler!  A giant, foreign woman who came bursting out of the wreckage like a phoenix rising from the flames.  “ _Gack!_ ”  The young rocker cried out as his hand slipped and the hood of his vehicle slammed down on the back of his head.

“You okay?” The stranger asked, packing the jumper cables back into his car.

“Yeah, just fine.”  Greg answered, rubbing the back of his head after having freed himself from the metal confines.

“Good.”  The man replied, getting into his car.  But before driving off, he rolled down his window to speak to Greg one last time.  “You an’ your girl just be more careful in the future, ‘kay?”

“She’s not my-“ By the time Greg turned around, the man was already speeding off.  “Girl…”  The young rocker groaned, climbing back into his van as he grumbled out all the reasons he wanted to be rid of the yellow pearl already.  He tried his best to ignore the gem as he turned the key to the ignition.

But this pearl was not to be ignored.  She cleared her throat in an attempt to catch the young man’s attention.  When he gave no response, she tried so again, making certain she would be heard.  Still, to no avail.  She let out a frustrated growl until a rather sinister idea came to mind.  She couldn’t hold back the smirk which snaked its way across her face.  She drew her hand back, and smacked it across the back of his head.

“Ow!  Hey!”  Greg snapped back, glad he hadn’t started driving yet.  “What was that for?”

“Your attention.”  She remarked, wearing a smug grin as he glared daggers at her.

“Well you have it.” Greg grumbled, setting his eyes on the road before them.  “So what did you even want?”

“I _want_ you to take me to my Diamond.  You saw her, you should know where she went, so take me.”  The pearl demanded.

Yeah, maybe she left a trail when she walked away, she was certainly big enough, but how could he follow that along the road?  They were out in the middle of a forest!  “Listen,” The young rocker started. _“_ I don’t _know_ where she went.”

“You don’t know where she _went_?!”

“Well… did you two…” Greg thought long and hard about how he wanted to phrase this.  He knew what he wanted to say, just the how was the problem.  “Do you know if she ever said _where_ she was going before you split up?”

Pearl sat deep in thought.  There were plans, from before she was crushed by her Diamond.  But she didn’t want to tell this human how they had parted.  “There were plans.”  She confirmed. “We were initially in this system to check on the experiments in the Prime Kindergarten.” _To estimate the emergence of the Cluster._   “She’ll most likely be heading in that direction.”

“And that’s… where?”

“Facet Five!” The pearl shrieked.  “Do you humans know nothing about basic geography?”

Greg opened and closed his mouth, wanting to ask where this _Facet Five_ was.  It’s not his fault human and gem cartography was different!  But honestly, he was a little afraid to ask the gem at the moment, lest he bring about another one of her rants.  The rocker bit his lip, but a new idea eased his mind.  “’Scuse me.” He muttered out as he reached over Yellow Pearl to get to the glove compartment.  Documents spilled out over his guest while he conducted his search, much to her chagrin.

“Ugh, what are you doing?” She spat as more of this Earth junk fell over her.

“Ah ha!” The young man cheered, excitedly pulling out some wrinkled maps from the compartment.  H spread the maps out on the dashboard in an attempt to smooth them out.  From there, he handed them over to the pearl.  “There, now you can show me where this thing of yours is.”  He beamed.

The pearl let out a small groan, proceeding to furrow her brows.  These maps were littered with travel routes.  Were humans really so helpless?  Nevertheless, she did find the location she was looking for.  “There.”  She said, pointing to a rather empty location on one of the maps.

Greg scratched the back of his head, unable to help the words which fell from his mouth.  “That’s uh… gonna need some road stops.”

“Oh, quit whining.  The sooner we make it, the sooner you’ll be rid of me, and I _know_ that’s what you want.”

“You got me there.”  Greg admitted.  And with his foot on the accelerator, they took off.

* * *

To err was the way of the common gem, not a Diamond.  Diamonds were flawless in mind and body, they didn’t make mistakes.  Yellow looked out over the bay as seawater crashed upon the shore, spraying its fine mist into the air.  Her calculations couldn’t be wrong, they just couldn’t be.  She glanced back over her shoulder, noting the trail she had left on her westward path.  The gem leader grit her teeth.  How could she have predicted a situation like this?  A peninsula, of course she’d land on one of those.  She’d have to calculate a new route now.  The universe just had to be playing a cruel joke on her.  What else would there be to get in the way of her mission?  She looked up to the sky, almost daring the world to throw more at her.

But she didn’t have time to stand around like this.  Yellow adjusted course.  If there wasn’t a warp to use, she’d continue the way she was.  She just needed to conduct this mission and contact Homeworld.  That would surely get her off this rock.

However, the seeds of doubt had been planted long ago.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't check out the FFN version for the story itself, at least check it out for the author's notes. I seem to have different ones for each version, even though the story content is the same.

Greg stifled a yawn as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.  _Man, what a night,_ he thought as he recalled all that had happened earlier that night.  Another great yawn erupted from him, and the young man pulled over to the side of the road.  Surely he could find a motel to make a longer stop at.  Not that he imagined this pearl riding with him would be happy.  All she seemed to be was _go, go, go_ ; and they hadn’t even made it very far with all the setbacks they suffered that night.

“Are you sleeping?” She spat, throwing her Earth road map to the floor.

Greg rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to set his vision straight as his eyes repeatedly opened and closed.  “I’m… tired.” He yawned.  “Do you… wanna crash?”

“ _Tired._ ” She scoffed.  “Surely you humans aren’t _that_ inefficient.” While the pearl was familiar with human basics, she couldn’t help but make the remark.

“Well I have been up all…” He yawned once more.  “Night.  And the show took a lot out of me too.  Ugh…  Just let me rest. _Please?_ ”  He begged, crawling over the center and grabbing the gem’s hands so he could give her the most pathetic, pleading look.

Pearl grimaced, carefully picking the man off her and placed him back in a proper driver’s position.  She considered his previous words. Crashing this vehicle would delay progress significantly, _much like a certain other transport which crashed._ And if here Diamond was still out there, a mere pearl would never catch her on foot.  She looked once more to her human travelling companion.  His head was set against the window, his eyes half closed as saliva trailed down his chin.  He couldn’t continue on like this; and this Earth vehicle was so primitive, she didn’t know how to operate it.  The gem shook her head and sighed.  “Fine.”

“Eh?”  He grumbled, turning his head toward his guest.

“I said fine.” She repeated, shaking the human out of his stupor.

He didn’t expect her to give in so easily.  Maybe he was wrong about the gem.  But, with the way she kept her focus on that roadmap of his, maybe she did have as much of a one-track mind as he thought.  Regardless, there had to be a motel up ahead.  He couldn’t keep his van pulled over the entire time and risk a visit from a patrolman for something so avoidable.  As he set off for the road once more, the young man made sure to keep his eyes ready for some place he could pull in for rest.  He couldn’t keep on much longer.

The neon lights which shone on a sign above brought comfort to the weary traveler. _Vacancy, perfect._ He thought, pulling into the pothole riddled lot; but at this point, he couldn’t care less.  He pulled into the nearly empty lot and shut his off his vehicle, turning his attention to the gem in his passenger seat.  “I… assume you’re fine with staying here?”

She eyed the young man before returning her attention to the dismal sights out the window by her side.  “Go do whatever it is you need.  I’ll stay.”

Greg nodded and undid his seatbelt, soon climbing out of the van.  He headed straight for the motel’s check-in with sleep the only thing on his mind.

* * *

While she may not have followed the young man to his motel room, Pearl could not stay confined to the sticky and smelly interior of that van.  She wandered the parking lot while she waited, waited…

She wandered, inspecting each of the vehicles parked on the blacktop.  Some in better shape than others, but all ancient by Homeworld standards.  But logging each of their serials helped her pass the time.  She barely paid mind as the planet rotated toward its star, as humans went out to claim their vehicles, and depart.  And tempting as it was to take off with the van by herself, everything about it was far beyond her as a simple pearl.  She couldn’t do this alone.  Perhaps her Diamond would leave her behind, and she would be suck on a doomed planet, alone.

The avians flew overhead, but not in a formly manner.  It was as if they were fleeing something.  Not just them, but mammals appearing from the woods, running past as quick as they could.  The earth trembled and trees snapped.  Pearl turned, slowly, to the great disturbance.

 _“My Diamond._ ” She gasped, smile growing wide as she fervently bounded toward her owner.  “My Diamond!” She repeated, hoping to catch the gem leader’s attention.

Yellow stopped, pulling branches out of her way to get a good look at the little gem saluting her.  “Pearl.”  She lowered her hand, allowing her pearl to climb on.  She raised the gem to a comfortable height.  “And here I thought you perished with the ship.  How did you manage to get ahead of me?”

“I found a guide, My Diamond.”

Yellow couldn’t help but raise a brow. “Oh?”

“A human, My Diamond.”

The Diamond was incredulous.  “A human?”  She almost let the pearl drop for saying something so ridiculous, but she trusted this pearl, and knew such a loyal gem had no reason to lie to her.

“He offered me transport to the Prime Kindergarten in his land vehicle.” She explained. “It might be… disgusting, but a necessary evil to be reunited with the greatest gem in the universe.”

Yellow rolled her eyes; her pearl knew better.  But what said pearl explained to the Diamond had merit.  She clearly wasn’t getting anywhere by herself.  _“A necessary evil.”_

Pearl’s head perked up after hearing the way her Diamond repeated her words.  But as a good pearl should, she stayed silent, holding her hands clasped by her chest.

“Very well then.  Show me to this _guide_ of yours.”

Pearl was stunned.  Dissipate her form right here and now.  _Her_ Diamond, _Yellow Diamond_ wanted to see a _human_?  “O-of course, My Diamond!” She squeaked before clearing her throat and trying again in her normal tone.  “It was that way, My Diamond.” She said, pointing in the direction of the motel.

Yellow certainly made an entrance.  Of course the first thing which happened when she stepped foot on the lot was… well her foot met an employee car before the blacktop.  “Hideous machines.” She commented, shaking the wreck from her boot.  Her eyes scanned the lot, taking it all in before turning her attention back to the pearl in her hand.  “So which one of these transports was yours?”

“It was the white one with the garish logo.”

A description Yellow picked up on right away.  She set her pearl down before doing the unspeakable.  Unworried about the ornamental garment she would normally wear, having dissipated it shortly after her exit from the ruined ship, her gem began to glow.  In a bright light, her form shrunk down and down until she was no taller than a mere quartz.  Her pearl averted her gaze briefly, face flushed a deep gold, as the Diamond started toward the van.  Upon reaching the vehicle, she ran a hand over its side.  “How primitive.”

“Hey!” Greg shouted, exiting his little room and running toward the gems.  “Get away from my…” He froze as realization struck through him.  It was her.  “Van.”

Yellow Diamond turned toward the shrieking human, but they all looked the same to her.  “Do I… know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me a happy happy writer!
> 
> This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter, but I seem to really go one major scene at a time. Keeps it so that I don't use up my entire notebook for a single chapter, lols. But that's how my mind works. One major event at a time. Maybe a few minor events, but one major event and that's chapter. Just my process. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> And I got something special for you in the end notes, so be sure to check out those ;)
> 
> /Almost posted this chapter under the side stories instead. Haha/

_Do I know you?_

The question rang over and over in Greg’s head as he tried to comprehend what she meant by that.  “Yeah.” He said, throwing his arms out.  “I was the one who fell in that crater with you!  And you’re… smaller than before.”  He commented, looking up and down her new form.  “Why are you smaller?”

The Diamond placed a hand on her chin, thinking over what the human said.  “Oh yes, now I remember.  You’re the one who treated me like a basic ruby.”

Greg looked to the pearl, hoping for an explanation but receiving none.

“And to answer your question, all gems have the ability to shapeshift.  Not that I’d ever embarrass myself in front of my Court by doing so.” She scoffed.

“You don’t normally do this?”

Yellow burst into raucous laughter, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at the moment.  “Stars, no!”  She calmed herself down, addressing the human formally once more.  “Outside of practical purpose, which is minute, shapeshifting is a complete _insult_ to a gem’s natural form.”

“So this is a practical purpose then?”

“Did your little mind figure that out all by itself?”

Pearl covered her mouth, stifling whatever noise could escape.

Meanwhile, Greg let out a frustrated growl.  And he thought the pearl was unbearable.  “ _Gems, their ride, treating me like a slave.”_ He grumbled on, stomping off to the checkout to return his key.

Upon his return, the gems were still patiently waiting outside the van; but their attention was drawn straight to the human as soon as he came into view.

“About time.”  Yellow commented, watching the man round the front of the vehicle.

“Hey, I had something to do.” He crossed in front of her, opening the passenger seat, and then travelling to the back to open that up. “I only got room for one of you up front, so someone’s gonna have to stay back here.”

“Pearl?”

“Of course, My Diamond.”  The pearl replied, climbing in the back past the disgruntled man.

Greg looked over to the gem who was now climbing in his passenger seat, but as he made his way to her, he didn’t shut the back doors.  He leaned in, one hand on the dash for support while the other held the doorframe, staring right into her diamond-shaped pupils.  “You know she was travelling with me first, right?”

“I am aware.” The Diamond nodded.

“So don’t you think she should have some priority?”  He pointed out, gesturing to the gem in the back.

“Oh please,” The Diamond waved off.  “She’s just a pearl.”

Greg looked to the one sitting behind, making sure it was known who he was addressing next.  “And what do you have to say about this?”

“I say you’re making a big deal of nothing.” Pearl spoke up. “My Diamond deserves that seat far more than I.”

Greg wanted so badly to speak more against this, but he wasn’t getting anywhere with these two.  Why did he let his curiosity get the better of himself that night?  If he just drove on, he wouldn’t have these two headaches to deal with.  He shut the passenger door, _mindful not to hit the gem’s arm, blech_ , and then walked around to the back to shut the double doors there.  As he climbed back into the driver’s seat and turned the keys, he avoided eye-contact with the gem next to him, which was pretty difficult with the way she was scrutinizing his every move.  Truthfully, it was making him rather self-conscious.

As Greg pulled back onto the open road, his concentration was broken by the passenger beside him.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

The young man released a long and annoyed hiss.  “Yes.  _She_ told me.” He said, gesturing back to Pearl.  “Actually, uh… could you get the maps out of the glove box?” He asked, knowing he’d have to go through this whole process with the Diamond now too.

“I have no idea what that is.”

“There’s a lever under the console in front of you, My Diamond.” Pearl, proudly pointed out.

Yellow looked at the dash in front of her as a grimace painted her features.  She placed a hand underneath to feel for this lever her pearl told her about.  When her fingers found it, they closed with a crunch.  The lever and mechanism had broken in her grasp, causing the compartment to fall open along with all the papers it held.

As the spill continued, Greg lowered his head to the steering wheel, beginning to whine.  “Why me…”

The gem leader rolled her eyes as she dropped the broken plastic to the floor and calmly searched for these maps that would lead her to salvation.  “You’re hardly the only one here asking that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, _Your Grace.  Your Majesty?_ Or would you prefer _Your Radiance?”_

Yellow’s hands balled into fists, crushing the papers they had been holding at the moment.  She let out ragged breaths, trying as she could to keep from destroying the only transport she had left.  All she needed to do, was repeat her purpose to herself, and she calmed enough to speak once more.  “You should be grateful for the mercy I have shown you thus far.”

“Should I?”

“The insolence you have shown would have gotten you shattered were you a gem of Blue’s.  But thankfully, I give the second chances she would not.”

“You should be grateful.” Pearl repeated from the back.

“You know who the ones who should really be grateful are?”  Greg asked, glancing briefly at the gem beside him before turning his attention back to the road.  “You two.  Because I could have chosen not to take you.  I could’ve left you back there to walk the whole way.”

“You could have tried.” Yellow asserted, crossing her arms and giving the human a death glare.

But Greg, Greg would not be intimidated, much.  She might be an alien rock who could transform into a giant at any moment, but this was still his van.  He kicked his manager out, and he’d do so with these two as well.  He slowed, pulling over just enough to make his threat.  “Like now?”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?” Greg responded with a tap of the brakes.

Neither gem responded, Pearl wrung her hands, looking around nervously while Yellow herself looked out the side window, wearing a scowl.

“That’s right.” Greg said, more to himself, as he sped up to join the growing traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's so special about the end notes is that you've all been cordially invited to my fan Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/4XwRBuj
> 
> Join me, my minions!
> 
> Anyways, as always, comments and kudos keep a writer happy.
> 
> This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much :3

Of all the things Greg thought would happen after ditching his manager, being stuck in traffic with sentient space rocks was not one of them.  Well, when he thought about it, meeting aliens was something he’d wanted since he was a child.  But for it to actually happen?  Not in his wildest dreams.

The shuffle of documents which had been dumped from the front of the van to Pearl could be heard from their position.  Meanwhile, Yellow’s fingers were rapping against the passenger side door.

Well, as they sat in gridlock, Greg kept himself sane by listening to music on the radio.  Each turn of the dial brought about a disapproving grunt from the gem beside him.  Even with the music playing, there was still tension lingering in the air between them.  “You know, if you don’t like it, you could always change the station.”  He spoke, thinking of how Marty always would, regardless of what anyone else had to say about it.

“No.” She said, shifting her attention from the environment outside to the young man beside her.  “Besides, all these channels of yours are nothing but tasteless noise.”  She commented with a slight gesture towards the stereo unit.

His hands tightened around the wheel as the van inched forward.  Greg had to admit, the song that was playing at the moment wasn’t the greatest, but it was far better than nothing at all.  “Don’t tell me you don’t know about music.”

Yellow rolled her eyes at the bold assumption the human had made.  “Of course I know what music is.  I’m only surprised that humans have the time to waste with such frivolities.”  She paused, noting the disconcerted look Greg was wearing.  “Then again, with such present company, maybe not so surprising.”

“Hey.”  He whined, feeling quite insulted at that moment.  Now scenarios were playing over and over in his head about what she’d say when she found out about his own music.  Maybe he’d withhold that information for now.

_Beep._

The car horn visibly startled the gem in the back of the vehicle as evident by the sounds of thrown paperwork.  Meanwhile, the one up front did a much better job of masking her surprise.

Greg exhaled sharply through his nose, resisting the urge to honk as well and shout back with expletives.  It was clear they’d make no progress through this traffic as the young man seethed with frustration.  Greg knew, for the sanity of all of them, or at least his, he had to get them off this highway.  His eyes scanned the road for the first exit he could take, smiling to himself once he found one.  He figured the gems might protest to his going off course, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t before.  Just get him out of this gridlock.

Noticing the change, Pearl was the first to speak up.  “We’re headed off course.”

Yellow’s head snapped towards the driver, glaring daggers at the young man.  “What?”

He sighed, knowing this would happen.  “We’re just taking a little detour.”

“In that case, what was wrong with the previous course?”  She asked, resting her chin on her knuckles.

He’s just be honest.  Greg knew he had nothing to lose by doing so.  Except maybe more of his sanity.  They barely tolerated him anyway.  “You saw what we were stuck in!  It was taking forever, I’m hungry, and I have to pee.”

The facepalm from the back of the vehicle was clearly audible to the two up front.

Yellow, on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes. “ _Organics.”_

Greg had heard remakes like that so much between his two guests that he could barely care in the moment.  He glanced down at the fuel gauge, noting how much was left with a grunt.

“Shall I plot a new course?”  Pearl spoke up.

Greg bit his lip.  Was this what he wanted, day in and day out?  Well, according to the maps they read, it wasn’t _that_ far of a trip.  But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have to make some stops for the van and himself.  He had to make a decision before that Diamond could get her own word in.  “No.” He answered.

“No?”  The gems spoke in unison.

“No.”  Greg repeated with a shrug.  “We’ll figure it out as we go.  Take the scenic route, so to speak.  Don’t you wanna see more of this planet?”

Yellow wanted to let loose at the man at that moment.  He didn’t understand a thing.  “No, I do not want so see any more of your pathetic planet.”

“Sheesh.  You don’t have to be so harsh about it.” Greg replied, pulling into a gas station.

“What you don’t realize is that we are on a time limit with no allowance for tourism.”

“What kind of time limit?”  He asked after taking off his seatbelt with his hand resting against the door handle.

Yellow hated to admit, but she was a little taken aback.  She expected him to brush off her statement.  “A few decades at _most._ ”  Miniscule to gems, but an eternity to most organics.

“Then we have time.”  He said with a bright grin.  “You two wait here ‘til I get back, okay?”  He stated, leaving the gems in the van by themselves.

Yellow released a drawn out sigh, shaking her head as she did so.  “Remind me, Pearl, why we are here, on Earth, trapped inside the combustion-based vehicle of an organic.  Remind me.”

Pearl was a little afraid to answer fully, but her Diamond asked her a question.  Rhetorical or not, she was obligated to answer.  But how to put it?  “You broke protocol by going to check on the progress of the Cluster personally, My Diamond; and something caused us to crash on the planet instead, nowhere near any former colony site.”

Closing her eyes and calmly reclining into the passenger seat, Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose.  What possessed her to do something like this in the first place?  And why her?  The latter being a question she’d been asking herself for ages.

While it took some time, Greg finally returned to the vehicle, carrying a bag with several items within.  “Sorry about the wait.”  He said, quickly tossing the bag to the back.  “We were pretty low on fuel, and then I got snacks, and I really had to-“

“Does it look like I care?”

“Not really.  No.”

“What is this?”  Pearl mumbled from her position, not meaning for her words to reach the bickering pair up front.

Greg twisted around in his seat to see what Pearl was talking about.  As his eyes scanned around, he took notice of how she had emptied the bag he tossed back, leaving jerky and bags of Chaaaaps strewn about the interior; but he couldn’t help chuckling when he saw what she was fumbling around with in her possession. “Here,” he said, offering a hand for her to place the item in.

She placed the box in his hand, watching closely as he opened it and pulled out the item inside, spinning the dial and pointing at the Diamond before pressing a button with a loud click.

“It’s a disposable camera.”  He explained, turning the dial once more before holding it out for her to get a closer look.  “You use it to take pictures.”

“ _This_ can take pictures?”  She asked, pointing at the little plastic device. 

“Yeah!  You just look through this thing here,” he started, pointing to the little focus window.  “Line up your shot, and click this button.”

Pearl hummed, taking the camera into her hands once more, pointing it at the human and taking a test picture, which he gleefully posed for.

“Oh!  Don’t forget to turn that thing on the side so you can take another.”

She turned the dial, noting how the number decreased by one.  “Useful, I suppose.”

“If you two are done.”  Yellow called out.

Greg blew a raspberry before righting himself and finally buckling in.  “Of course, _My Diamond._ ”  He snidely commented, looking her way.

“You realize I shall not tolerate such remarks in the future, _organic_.”

“It’s _Greg_.  Get it right.”

Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down.  Whatever secured his loyalty; she’d be rid of soon enough.  “If that would satisfy you.”

“ _Me, me, me, me, me, meh.”_ He spat.  Well, back to the road it was.  But, not the highway this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Comments and Kudos keep me a happy writer!
> 
> As always, this is your lovely Squish wishing you a wonderful day! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... life happened, thus causing all the delays. So it's been difficult for me to write as a whole. As such, this chapter is a tad on the short side. Still hope you enjoy it as always. We're back with my favorite AU and/or ship... Guys... this really is my favorite ship /hides/

Greg really thought they’d make it further down the road after he filled his van up.  But apparently, he couldn’t even get out of town.  Seeing his van towed in the repair shop hurt more than he thought it would.  Where would he even stay while they fixed it?

“What do we do now?”  The pearl asked, wringing her hands as she looked between her Diamond and their human transport.

“Wait.” Greg absently answered.

Yellow turned to the young man, with arms crossed and a raised brow.  “And how long might that take?”

“Well you heard the guy!”  Greg exclaimed, referring to the worker who had taken his precious van to the shop.  “It’s not some simple fix.  They need to find out what exactly broke.  And whatever replacements they need to make are gonna take a while.”

“So that’s it then.” She stated. “We have no more use for you.”  She gathered her pearl and headed for the road.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Greg called out before she could go anywhere.  Fortunately, she heeded his call and waited for what he had to say. “Weren’t you _lost_ before we teamed up?  What makes you think now is going to be any better than before?”

The diamond’s fists balled up as her nostrils flared.  She hated how true his words were.  “How dare you!”

“You only say that ‘cause you know it’s true.” He retorted.

“How dare you speak to a Diamond in such a manner.” Her pearl chimed in.

“Yeah.” He scoffed. “And diamonds are just shiny rocks people wear to be fancy here.  Whatever society you come from must be great and all, but it holds _no_ meaning here.  And hey, if you two wanna go off on your own, that’s your decision.  And trust me, you really don’t wanna walk that far.  But if you want _total_ assurance that you _will_ make it to this “kindergarten” thing of yours, then you’ll stick with me. ‘Cause I don’t know any other human who would put up with all your bull.”  He felt he had to add.

Yellow hummed, processing everything this human just said.  “Can you not procure another transport?”

“I doubt there would be any public transport to take us all the way out there.  And I _definitely_ don’t wanna leave the van behind…” He mused.

“If the choice is between waiting or becoming lost and thus waiting more time, then I suppose the former would be most favorable.” She concluded.

Greg let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.  “Finally, you see reason.”

“Well, my Diamond is nothing if not reasonable.” Her pearl once again added in, making the human give an exasperated smile.

“Yeah.  I can tell.”

“So then, human.  I suppose you’ll need shelter and sustenance while we await your vehicle’s repairs.” Yellow spoke.

“Well, gee.  I didn’t know you cared.” He responded, crossing a hand over his heart.

“The sarcasm is both unnecessary and unwanted.  But it is fact you organics need care.”

“What, so you wanna take care of me?”

“Of course not.”

“Well here’s a question: How much about humans does an alien space rock like you know anyways?”

She narrowed her eyes at the insubordinate man.  To think, if it weren’t for _her_ , she wouldn’t be on this rock in the first place.  “A lot more than you think.”

Greg felt the hairs on his skin stand on end as he swallowed a large gulp.  “That’s not ominous at all…”  His mind raced, and at that moment, he couldn’t stop thinking of the sci-fi flicks he’d watch which would fuel his childhood nightmares.  But many of those thoughts stopped at the sound and feeling of a gurgling stomach.  “Um…”

Yellow released a long sigh.  She was trying to think if he’d eaten anything substantial since their reluctant partnership.  Not that she could recall.  But once more, she asked: _why her?_  

Since we’re stuck here,” He began. “You don’t mind going somewhere to eat, I suppose?” 

“Well, an organic does have to sustain itself, so no.  I half no qualms with that.”

“Cool!  We can go right away!”

“We?”  Her voice cracked.  Clearing her throat as if nothing happened, the diamond repeated.  “We?”

“Yeah.” Greg replied.  “Can’t leave you two unsupervised, now can I?”  He winked.  “Who knows what you’d get into without my humble hand to guide you.”

The two gems shared a look between each other, unsure of what to think.  “We?”  The pearl copied.

“Isn’t that what I said?”  The human said, his stomach growling once more.  “C’mon, it won’t be as bad as you think.  You don’t even have to eat anything, just follow along.  It’ll be fine.”

“It will not be!”  The pearl shouted out, stomping her foot in defiance.  “My Diamond, you cannot seriously be considering this human’s words!”

“Were you given permission to speak, Pearl.”  Yellow spoke, casting the smaller gem a warning glare.  She raised a hand to her chin in thought.  Wait or go?  A common question for her as of late. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Golden Universe has a tv tropes page now. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reception!

“Yeah, I’ll take the four stack pancakes with a side of sausage.”  Greg said, lowering his menu onto the table.

The waitress nodded, taking his order with a smile.  “And what can I get for you ladies?” She asked, directing her attention to the two gems who sat opposite Greg in the booth.

“The fact that you assume we want any of this Earth slop is appalling.” Said Yellow.

“Guh… What she meant to say was,” Greg spoke up, “They won’t be eating anything today.”

“Of course, sir.  I’ll be right back with your order.”  The waitress said, taking their menus.  But as she left, Greg could hear her making an off comment about the strange group. “ _ Don’t know why he brought those weirdos if they aren’t gonna eat.” _

Greg kicked Yellow’s leg from under the table.

“Wh-!  What was that for?” She exclaimed.

“It wouldn’t kill ya to show some manners, y’know.”  He explained, looking Yellow in the eyes. All he got from her instead was a pair of crossed arms as she avoided his gaze.  “Just listen for once. Please. You’re not on whatever plant it is you come from. You’re on Earth, and you need to adjust to know how things work here.  That means treating everyone with respect. Yes, even the ones you don’t like.  _ Who I guess in your case, means everyone.” _

“You are right about that one, Earthling.”

“I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response.”  Greg said, reaching towards his drink. “Shoot! I didn’t mean to say that out loud!”

Yellow’s pearl just rolled her eyes as she set her chin to rest atop her folded hands.  “Organic.” She scoffed, turning her attention to one of the television sets in the corners of the diner, taking an interest in the topic on air.

_...And rumors continue to swirl as the nation asks: “What was that bright light over Delmarva?”  Live on the scene is one of our network’s reporters. Jess? _

_ Thanks, Randy.  Here I am in rural Delmarva by police checkpoint at the reported crash site of the mysterious object.  Right now, I’m being joined by Officer Sanchez, who has agreed to answer some questions about the latest strange phenomenon.  _

_ So, Officer, can you tell us more about what happened here, and  _ **_why_ ** _ such strong security is being enforced? _

_ Well, ma’am, what I can tell you is that this  _ **_strange object_ ** _ was just a meteorite, which thankfully didn’t land in any populated area.  And our security is here simply to deter any delinquents who might try to make an adventure out of this and possibly end up with injury.  We’re only here for your safety. _

_ And there you have it.  Back to you- _

“Four stack pancakes with a side of sausage.”  The waitress announced, having returned with Greg’s order.

“Ah, thank you.” He returned with a bright smile.  

“If you need anything else, feel free to ask, sir.”

“Of course, of course.” Greg said, already digging into his pancakes as he dismissed the server.

But damned be Greg’s manners towards the gems as he made the loudest noises possible while eating.  Soon enough, Yellow couldn’t take it anymore. “Could you at least  _ try  _ to be more quiet, human?” She burst out.

“Well,” He said between a few bites.  “I could. But the question is: will I?”

“If you know what’s good for you, then yes.” The diamond retorted.

Greg grunted, then returned with much less fervor into his feast.  Funny how a certain someone could say how he was the annoying one when she couldn’t stop rapping her fingers against their table.  At least Pearl was being quiet. Greg took a few moments to look up from his meal to see what had her so occupied. He followed her gaze.  “I see you like the tv there.”

Pearl jerked back with confusion at the sudden address.  “What?”

“The thing you’re watching.” Greg said, pointing his fork over to the mounted box.  “The television.”

“It’s nothing compared to gem technology, but…” She watched the figures onscreen.  Unable to understand the subtitles, she listened closely to what faint sound was projected.  “I suppose I am.”

Greg looked at the set on his end, taking note of the blurry yellow blob displayed in the picture next to the newswoman.  “Great. Now every conspiracy theorist has more fuel for their alien invasion ideas.”

“Frankly, I’m surprised some of your kind even noticed.”  Yellow spoke up. “We did attempt colonization here about six-thousand orbits ago.”

The hairs on Greg’s skin stood on end as he froze mid-cut into his pancakes.  “Attempt? So, you did invade Earth… What stopped you?”

Yellow’s fists clenched beneath the table.  “That is none of your concern.” She answered through grit teeth.

Realizing that he touched a sore spot, Greg didn’t prod any further.  There was a difference between gentle curiosity and intentionally digging up someone’s sour past.  He didn’t want to be that kind of guy. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t know that would hurt you.”

Unclenching her fists and resting her hands on her lap, Yellow seemed to be at ease.  “Yes, well, now you know not to repeat that mistake.”

Greg looked back down at his food, beginning to poke at it with his fork.  Perhaps he’d package it for later. Right now, his appetite was dead. He felt bad for what he said.  He really didn’t mean to be that way. And besides that, there was something else he couldn’t get out of his head.  These aliens he was escorting, literal aliens from space, they weren’t just some unlucky travellers. They really did invade Earth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, Kudos and Comments make me happy.
> 
> This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


End file.
